271 - Mummy on the Orient Express
Mummy on the Orient Express ist die 271. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 8. Folge der 34.Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor und Clara haben sich zu einem letzten gemeinsamen Ausflug ins Weltall verabredet. Zum Abschied führt der Doctor seine Begleiterin an Bord des Orient-Express. Allerdings handelt es sich dabei nicht um die irdische, sondern um die galaktische Variante. Weder der Doctor noch Clara rechnen zunächst mit einer Gefahr. Da ereignen sich jedoch auf einmal rätselhafte Todesfälle an Bord des Zuges. Es scheint so, als ginge eine Mumie um, welche aber immer nur für das Opfer in spe sichtbar ist. Und das immer genau 66 Sekunden vor seinem Tod. Das ist jedoch nur eine Bedrohung, die an Bord des Orient-Express lauert ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die Mumie tötet ihre Opfer in exakt 66 Sekunden! Zum ersten mal wird eine Who-Episode in "Echtzeit" erzählt. Allerdings gab es bereits früher, in Staffel 3 die Episode 42, welche nahezu (mit ein wenig Abweichung) in Echtzeit erzählt wurde. *In der Episode The Big Bang wurde der Doctor in der TARDIS angerufen und man hörte, dass eine ägyptische Mumie durch den Orient-Express geistern soll, der im Weltall fährt. In dieser Folge erwähnt er nun, dass die Mumie ihn bereits in der TARDIS anrief, um ihn unter anderem auf diesen Weg in den Orient-Express zu locken. *Das Psychic Paper wird wieder genutzt und stellt den Doctor als verdeckten Tester vor. *Der Doctor bietet Professor Moorhouse einen Jelly Baby an. *Der Doctor fragt "Are you my Mummy?" - ein Bezug zur Episode The Empty Child. *Perkins erhält das Angebot, mit dem Doctor weiter in der TARDIS zu reisen. Er gehört zu den wenigen, die dieses Angebot ablehnen. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Kriminal-Roman Mord im Orient-Express (Murder on the Orient Express) von Agatha Christie, hat aber außer dem Titel wenig mit dem Buch gemein. *Im ursprünglichen Drehbuch sollte der Zug vor der eigentlichen Handung noch einige der sieben Wunder des Universums besuchen und auf dem Weg zum nächsten sein. Diese Szenen und die Referenz darauf mussten fallen gelassen werden, als klar wurde, dass die Folge sonst zu lang wird. *Brian Minchin, einer der Produzenten, hatte die Sorge, dass die Mumie zu gruselig ist und die BBC die Sendezeit deswegen nach hinten schieben wird. Seine Befürchtung war korrekt: Diese Folge hält nun mit einer originalen Ausstrahlungszeit von 20:35 den Rekord der spätesten Anfangszeit aller Doctor Who-Folgen. *Minchin setzte sich daneben aber auch ein die Mumie im Sneak Peek der letzten Folge zu zeigen, was ebenfalls von der BBC verhindert wurde. *Obwohl bereits während des Schreibprozesses Szenen rausgefallen sind, war die Episode nach dem ersten Schnitt immer noch zu lang, weshalb zwei weiteren Szenen geopfert wurden: Eine bei der sich der Doctor über Opfergaben bei der Schriftrolle aufregt und eine, die Maisie am Strand zeigt, nun geheilt von ihren psychischen Problemen. *Die Arbeit am Set des Orient Express war enorm aufwendig, teilweise viel aufwendiger als bei anderen Sets, da man für den Flair der 20er/30er Jahre auf enorm viele Details achten musste. *Jamie Mathieson, der Schreiber des Drehbuchs, war überrascht und glücklich, als er erfuhr wer Perkins spielen wird. Daraufhin fügte er noch einige Witze für Frank Skinner in dessen Text ein. *Für Frank Skinner, einem Whovian, war die Szene in der er das Angebot des Doctors ablehnt, persönlich ziemlich schwierig. Er fragte deswegen den Regisseur, ob er für einen Probeshot wenigstens einmal Ja sagen dürfte, was ihm auch erlaubt wurde. en:Mummy on the Orient Express (TV story) es:Mummy on the Orient Express pt:Mummy on the Orient Express Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2014 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)